lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna Davis
Marcy Davis Neil Alexander Jiya Alexander |status = Alive |playedby = Haley Lu Richardson |first = Decaying Morality }} '''Jenna Davis '''is a sixteen-year old girl who was raped by her uncle Dr. Neil Alexander. History After school Jenna went to her uncle Alexander for a dental appointment. While there his wife, Jiya Alexander, drugs Davis and while she is unconscious her uncle rapes her, leaving semen under her shirt, when she woke up she had no memory of what happened and went to a friends house to study where she had a few sips of vodka. When the alcohol mixes with the drugs in her system she becomes sick and leaves. She then wonders around the city disoriented and ends up in the bathroom of a pizzeria. When an employee of the store named Jerome Jones comes in to make her leave she runs out. When Jones tries to return her purse, she lashes out at him and when sergeant Olivia Benson and detective Amanda Rollins brake up the fight, Davis accuses Jones of raping her and Benson arrests him. At the hospital while the SVU detectives question her, her parents are present and her father Luke becomes upset when he hears about her assault. When Jones is released due to little evidence, Luke eventually kidnaps and murders him. At trial Jenna and her mother Marcy support her father and while they leave the courthouse, Jones's mother loudly accuses Davis of murdering her son with her lies. After it is revealed that the semen on Jenna's shirt is not a match to Jones and that the police don't believe he's the one who raped her, Jenna and Marcy visit Luke Davis in prison to inform him, at first Davis would't believe it and turns to Jenna and asks her if Jones raped her but she says she is't sure but is willing to say he did, if it helped his case. Later Jenna is brought back to the precinct, where detectives Nick Amaro and Rollins question her about if she was raped and eventually she finally remembers that it was her uncle Alexander who raped her and asks them to not tell her mom. While while he is being investigated, Alexander recommends a therapist for Marcy to bring Jenna to, who convinces her that she was confessed as a result of the drugs and that the detectives planted words in her mouth. Jenna and her mother then go back to the precinct, where they tell Benson and A.D.A. Rafael Barba that she had false memories and recants her accusations against her uncle. After Jimmy MacArthur prints an article about how Alexander raped many teenage girls her father helps Marcy and Jenna realize that Alexander raped her. Jenna then agrees to help catch him. Jenna meets Alexander at a restaurant, where he wouldn't confess to assaulting her and tells her that she only accused him of rape out of confusion, he then tells her that he will pay for her father's defense and will take care of her and her mother while he is in jail as long as she recanted her accusations against him. While he is about to leave, Jenna tells him that she's pregnant but he tells her that she isn't pregnant because he had a vasectomy, he then admits he raped her and then says that Jenna isn't special but he is then arrested by detective Odafin Tutuola. While at the precinct Jenna then sees her mother try to attack Alexander but Benson and the detectives pull them apart and Jenna consoles her mother. ( : Decaying Morality) Category:Rape Victims Category:Females Category:SVU Characters Category:Harassment Victims